


Want A Sweet?

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: Y/n meets a new friend...





	Want A Sweet?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr...

Your big brothers have graced you with taking you along to one of the meetings. Lukas did warn you that these meetings were going on for a long time and that you might get bored. “Stay here.” stated Lukas putting you in the seat next to Mathias. Lukas was on the other side of Mathias. You looked up at at Mathias and he grinned at you. You smiled back at him. 

You thought it was going to be fun. Emil was on the other side of you. You caught his eye and he looked down at you with a raised brow. You stuck your tongue out at him. Your other big brother snickered and stuck his tongue out at you. Emil and Lukas were the best big brothers that you could ever ask for. 

Once the meeting had started, you were trying to reach the pieces of paper and crayons that were put out for you on the table. Being as small as you were, you grew frustrated that you couldn’t reach them. So you thought of a solution. Carefully, you tugged on Emil’s jacket. 

You knew that your family would pay attention to you if you tugged at their clothes for something. Only when you were in public though. Emil looked down at you worriedly. You motioned for him to lean down to you so you could tell him what you wanted. “Can I sit on your lap, big brother?” you asked in a whisper. Emil straightened up and let you climb onto his lap. 

Now that’s more like it. You pulled your paper and crayons over and started to draw. Several drawings later, you started to feel sleepy. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. Definitely sleepy. Turning around you cuddled up to Emil’s warm body. Emil looked over at Hong Kong who was already looking his way and mouthed ‘Is she asleep?’

He waited for his friend’s answer which was a yes. With that both his arms were securely around you. 

* * *

When you woke up, you looked around you. All the countries were off having their lunch. Yawning, you turned around to see the other members of your family chatting. “Hey sleepy head.” cooed Lukas when he saw that you had woken up. 

Sealand was here and Ladonia. Both of them eating their lunch. Getting out of Emil’s grip, you sat with Lukas who had unpacked your lunch. Mathias tried to mess about with you while you were eating your lunch but Lukas pushed him away. 

* * *

Sealand and Ladonia tried to get you to tag along. “Wait!” you said and ran back to get the stuffed bunny from your back. The pink rabbit had been around for a long time. With your bunny safely tucked under your arm, you were dragged along by Peter.

“Who’s that?” you asked stopping Peter. You saw a kid your age sitting alone. “Come on. The meeting is about to start.” said Peter. You pulled your hand from his and walked over to the younger kid. 

“Hi.” you greeted shyly. The kid looked up at you and he grinned. He looked hyper already. “Salut!” he responded. You tilted your head at him. What did that word mean? “I’m Moldova, who are you?” he asked as you sat down with him. “I’m Svalbard.” you responded. This kid had a funny accent. “Want a sweet?” he asked offering you the small bag. 

Hesitantly you took a sweet from it. “Thank you.” you said and put the sweet in your pocket. You decided you’d save it for later. Sitting with him for most of the meeting, you began to feel tired again. Andrei, who had told you his name, was sleepy too and fell asleep next to you. With one arm holding your bunny, you held Moldova’s hand with the other. 

* * *

The meeting came to an end and Lukas was looking all over for you. Your big brother found you with Moldova and smiled softly. “This is so cute.” remarked Lukas’ friend. Romania and Norway carefully picked up you and Andrei. 

Shifting your arms around Lukas’ neck, you rested your head against his shoulder. Thankfully during the time he moved you, you hadn’t woken up. “I have a feeling they’re going to be great friends.” said Vladimir. Lukas nodded. 

“I agree.” said Lukas. And with that, you all left the conference room to head back to the hotel. 

And with that a beautiful friendship was beginning to blossom. 


End file.
